We need our time
by oneiroitane
Summary: Regina and Robin spend some time alone. One shots WARNING :: MATURE CONTENT.
1. After the underworld

Regina was pissed off.

Emma had asked for some time with Killian after their return from the Underworld, and Regina understood and agreed to it. But that was over a month ago. She enjoyed her time with Henry and Roland and the baby, but she had started to miss Robin. Of course he was always with her, but not in that special, intimate way.

Regina started missing the nights when they were alone without the children. The times they were Regina and Robin, and not the mayor/mother and the father of three hadn't been able to spend any time together and she missed him terribly.

But it would end tonight. After a long and awkward talk with Emma, she had agreed to have the children for the weekend and to give them some time for themselves. Regina hadn't felt this alive for a very long time.

It was a little scary of how much she had come to depend on his presence in her daily life. The warm comfort he gave her, the love in his eyes when he looked at her made her heart skip a beat every single time.

Something stirred in Regina, this whole being apart thing gave her some crazy fantasies. She couldn't help it... she felt starved for him. She could only imagine what would happen after all this time. She bit her lip in sheer delight and tried to focus back to the reality.

"Screw dinner," she told herself as she unlocked her front door. She couldn't wait any longer. She would prepare everything and when he returned she would kiss him and drag him to bed until they couldn't remember their names any longer.

She went upstairs and took a quick shower before she dressed up for tonight. Regina removed her bathrobe from her body and she applied some of her expensive body lotion which she knew Robin loves it. Then she opened her dresser and pulled out a see-through lingerie and a match bra that made her breasts look like they were ready to explode. She put on a dark red shade of lipstick and she finished with a red tight dress and black stiletto heels.

She felt her nipples harden when she heard the knock on her front door and the call of her name.

"Hey," she simply said with a smile as she found him downstairs.

He smiled when he saw her and walked to her side, and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"So, we have the entire house to ourselves, for all weekend?" he said and attacked her with wild, hungry, desperate kisses on her neck.

"God, I miss you Regina," Robin murmured against her skin and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"I love you. You know it, right?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"Yes. And I love you too. You have no idea what you mean to me," he responded before catching her lips in a kiss. "I want you so much, it hurts."

"What are you waiting for, then?"She asked with a grin, took his hand and went upstairs.

In their mad rush to the bedroom, he stumbled forward, pinning her against their bedroom door. He kissed her passionately, found the doorknob and opened the door. When they were inside, he pushed her in the bed, crawling on top of her. Regina opened his shirt and threw it away, and stopped Robin when he tried to unzip her dress.

He watched her panting, eyes wide with surprise, desire and fear. She gave him a smile and got out of the bed, separating her body from his. She lit some candles and opened the radio to some soft romantic music. Robin watched her with fascination and sat impatiently on the corner of the bed.

As the music started, Regina smirked and returned to face Robin.

"Regina..."

"Shh," she hushed him with a finger on his lips. She grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back and she handcuffed him. "Just sit back and enjoy it, my love."

Robin's eyes were as big as saucers as he watched Regina unzipping her dress and letting it slowly slide down her body, revealing her marvelous figure to his hungry eyes.

Regina pressed her hands on the bed and lowered her body. She stopped halfway and looked at him in the eyes.

"Cat got your tongue, Robin?" she teased and smiled seductively, and licked her lips.

"Oh god, Regina," Robin gasped.

Then she continued grinding her hips and pushed her body to began to move back up as her breasts were brushing his abs and chest. Her hands slid down her body and between her legs. Regina pushed aside her lingerie and pushed inside her two fingers. She moaned at the feeling and continued to sway her hips faster above Robin.

Regina was moaning now as she rubbed herself against Robin's hot, pulsing erection and gazed down to him. Their gazes locked as they breathed heavily so close, they were sharing the same air. She used her other hand and caught her breast upon her bra. The pleasure was so intense. She felt like she would explode.

"I'm gonna cum," she cried.

Robin rubbed himself against her as he watched her cum, mouth open and cheeks red.

"Regina, please... I want to touch you," Robin started to beg but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Nope. I haven't finished yet," she ordered and he growled at her.

"It's not fair when you are all over me."

"I'm a Queen, _thief_. You can't demand anything!"She smirked.

A growl escaped his throat as he felt her tongue on his neck and he closed his eyes at the feel of her licking and sucking. Her hands ran on his sides and she moved further south. She smiled as she heard his loud moan while her tongue found his nipple and began to suck on it hard, and she switched to give the same attention to the other.

She got off his lap and kneeled down between his legs. Her hands travelled up to the zipper of his jeans and lowered it slowly, and she slipped her hand into the opening. Robin closed his eyes, his breath coming out heavily. She instantly gripped his balls, rolling them in her hand, squeezing him. She moved her hand to the tip of his cock and wrapped her hand around his organ again. He was so hard and hot and she observed with satisfaction Robin's expression. Regina increased her speed pumping his magnificent cock.

Robin saw black. He couldn't take it anymore. She drove him crazy and wanted nothing more than to thrust into her tight cunt and fuck her until she was sore, screaming his name.

Regina pushed his boxer and pants down and he helped her remove them from his legs, along with his socks and shoes. He sat completely naked in front of her and Regina found her mouth dry and licked her lips. Leaning down she placed a kiss to his tip, causing him to grind up. Regina ran her hand to his organ again and with the other she caressed his cheek, causing him to open his eyes.

"Do you want me to suck your dick, Robin? Tell me, what do you want?"She challenged him.

"Suck it please."He cried and her lips slid down his tip.

He groaned and gasped as he felt her mouth engulfing him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. He lowered his eyes and met the vision of Regina, busy between his legs. Her mouth was going up and down on him, as she was still massaging his balls in the process.

"Oh fuck, keep doing that," he cried.

He groaned again as her tongue ran around him and he panted for breath. His hips began to thrust, driving him deeper into her hot mouth as he moaned out her name. After a few thrusts, he came down her throat and she sucked him dry before she released him. Robin tried to take air into his lungs and Regina stood up in front of him.

"Do you want me, Robin?"She asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Oh god, Regina, YES!"

She unlocked the cuffs and whispered to his ear: "Come and get me then."

In a flash, she was with her back on the bed and he was on top of her, devouring her lips and his hands ran down her body. He kissed her intensely, his lips attacking hers,and letting her slip her tongue in his warm tongue found his, dancing with it, making love to it. Regina wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

His tongue swept in and out of her mouth, tasting her and small sounds escaped her throat. Soon the kiss wasn't enough and his lips started to make a trail on the back of her ear, stopping to play with her earlobe before continuing down to her neck.

He licked, sucked and bit, earning a soft moan. Meanwhile, Robin moved his hand up and down her back and Regina felt the clasp of her bra coming undone and removed it. His other hand traced her collar bones, down to her chest and then slowly between her heavily breasts, making her body shiver beneath his touch. Once her bra was out of his way, he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts and his tongue swirled around her nipple. A small moan escaped her mouth as Robin licked her pink areola and nibbled ravenously, leaving behind a trail of hickeys.

His mouth full of her breast, he slid his hand and ripped her panties, feeling his way along her wet split. He thrust two fingers in her soaking cunt and fucked her with them hard.

"You are so wet for me," he mumbled and moved to kiss her inner thigh.

Regina let out a shuddering moan, her fingers threading though his hair.

"Please Robin. Stop torturing me..." she whispered softly.

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart? Tell me and I will obey you, my Queen," he respondedwith a voice filled with desire, and he stood up to remove her black stilettos and took again his last position.

"I..." she started, but lost her words as he ran his tongue over her sensitive opening.

"Come on… tell me and I will do it."

"I need your tongue... inside me," she whispered and his lips closed around her clit.

He sucked softly as his tongue slid inside her. Regina tugged his hair roughly, a loud moan escaping her.

"Fuck, fuck," she screamed as her hips grinded up. He placed his hand on her stomach,pinning her down as he ate her mercilessly. He felt her tighten around his talented tongue and he bit her clit gently, sending her over the edge.

She came hard, her body shuddering as stars danced across her vision. Robin moved and claimed her lips in a frantic kiss, wet and open mouthed. His tongue pushed into her mouth with hunger as he plundered, devoured, drank her, and she tasted so good. She was so sweet, she filled his heart with pure true love. Her flavor became a part of him.

He was so hard, he wanted so much to be inside her but he waited for her body to relax. She was so touched about his actions, he always took care of her. She couldn't help but smiled and her heart sang in her chest.

Regina opened her legs wide and made Robin sit between her legs.

"Take what is yours, Robin. Tear me up, Robin," Regina whispered and Robin let out a groan.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much. You are going to take my cock all the way in your cunt and you are going to moan my fucking name. Once I'm inside you, you won't be able to stop moaning," Robin said and dragged her urgently towards him, and surged forward and brutally impaled her on his cock.

Regina screamed and Robin stopped immediately. "Regina, love, did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, and Regina shook her head negatively.

"Fuck! You are so tight..." Robin groaned and rocked himself in and out of her.

Robin bit her on her neck and his hands found their way to her clit as he worked it with his thumb, around and around in a circle.

"Robinnnn," she moaned out and dug her nails on his back and threw her head back as he picked up the pace.

"That's right. Scream my name," he growled thrusting faster into her.

Regina opened her eyes and took shuddering breaths as she stared at the spot where their bodies met. Robin followed her gaze as he pumped into her.

He leaned forward and placed her legs over his shoulders as he continued his movements.

"Fuck, Robin. I'm going to cum. Keep going. Don't stop," she whispered.

"Don't stop saying my name!" He screamed and, circling her clit with one hand, with the other one he grabbed her breast, massaging it hard.

"ROBIN!" She screamed again and again his name and she felt her legs weaken with exhaustion.

"Not done yet, my Queen. Tell me, sweetie, who makes you feel this good?"

"YOU ROBIN!ONLY YOU!" Regina cried and locked her eyes with his. He picked up the pace more and she arched her back as Robin latched onto her nipples, biting them hard.

It felt so good. Regina's hand sought to his buttocks and pulled him into her deeper. She came right then and Robin continued pounding into her.

"Oh, Robin, please. I can't take it much longer..." she whispered

"Come on, my beautiful Queen. Come for me, I know you want it," he whispered, sending her into euphoria. Robin set to work her nipples again and he dragged his tongue across her body, slowing the pace, making her ache for more.

"Robin, I'm close again," she whimpered and her stomach began to clench with the sweet release of orgasm.

"That's it. Come again for me, my love," he moaned. "You feel so good. I don't want it to end."

"You feel so good in me, Robin. You fill me up," Regina moaned as Robin kept thrusting, increasing the speed again, his head brushing her g spot every time, sending her into multiple orgasms and she yelped in pleasure.

"Shit, I'm so close, Regina."

"Come on, Robin. Cum inside me," she said, kissing his neck.

Robin held her tightwhile fucking her roughly. With a deep thrust, she screamed squirting jet of liquid all over his dick and she shuddered uncontrollably as Robin held her, continuing to ease his cock in and out.

Robin couldn't take it any longer and closed his eyes and let his seed rush out of him. He burst inside her with desperate cries and he didn't pull out until he was completely empty and she had milked him dry. His breath escaped him in panting gasps and he collapsed on top of her.

Regina buried her head in his shoulder, caressing softly his back as she felt their hearts beat in sync. They both panted loudly as their chest fell and rose vividly.

"You okay?" He asked when his voice returned, and kissed her cheek.

"I have never been better," she grinned.

They closed their eyes, exhausted. When Regina woke up, she felt excitement between her legs and began to trace kisses on Robin's chest. Soon he was awake and he pulled her for a long passionate kiss.

"What do we do now?" He whispered against her lips.

"We don't talk," she replied and covered his body with hers.

 **Thanks to my friend Lupineborn for her lovely help. So What do you think? Should I continue it as one shots or stop?** **enjoy and follow as well as comment. I want to hear what you have to say.I will accept any requests or scenarios If you messgage me.** **I'm going to take a cold shower now. :D**


	2. Car wash

_**Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows on the first chapter. I really appreciate then and make me incredibly happy.**_

Henry asked his mom to teach him how to drive every day the last two months. Regina refused every single time telling him how dangerous it is and he is not in the legal age to drive. Henry was sick to have someone to drive him everywhere. So he just had to find another way. And who was the right person to help him? Robin Hood! He always tried to make a closer connection to him as a father to a son. Henry smirked to himself. Operation learning to drive was on.

"Come on Robin!" Henry said with his puppy eyes.

"Henry no. Your mother will kill me if she finds it out." Robin replied seriously.

"Come on. It will be our little secret. None will see us out of the city. It's safe." Henry insisted.

"God help me. You are so stubborn us your mother. Fine! But you will do exactly what I say. And not a word to your mother." Robin said defeated.

"Thanks Robin." Henry said exciting and hugged him tight. "When will we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. Your mother will be at work and I have the day off. I will drive us somewhere safe and then you will take the car from there." Robin explained.

"Thanks. You are the best." Henry said and gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran out exciting.

"God help me." Robin murmured alone.

The next day:

"Okay Henry go and sit at the driver's seat." Robin said and he took his place at front passenger's seat and Henry went to the driver's seat.

"Lesson one: You always wear your seatbelt." Robin said seriously and Henry gave a nod and putted it on.

"Can I start?" Henry asked impatient.

"NO! You need to fix your mirrors and your seat first. " Robin said and helped him take the right position.

"Okay. Now take the key and put in the ignition. Now put your hands at 10 and 2 and your foot lightly on the petal." Robin said giving instructions to Henry and the car roared to life.

"Oh come on Robin. I know how to drive. I spend hours driving in my play station. Can I finally start?" Henry asked frustrated.

"Okay. Start, but be gentle with the gas pedal. Find a slow speed." Robin said a little worried.

A few moments later:

"Henry! Let go of the petal!" Robin screamed.

"I don't know what to do!" Henry cried and the car started to move left and right.

"Henry! TURN. Try to avoid the trees!" Robin screamed grabbing the wheel and stopped the car in the corner of the road.

As the car stopped both of them let out a sigh and leant back to their seats.

"Okay, I think that's the end of our lesson." Robin said breathless and Henry nodded silent.

Regina was back to her house and to her surprise Robin and Henry weren't there. She went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. An hour later the door opened and Robin entered. Regina felt immediately that something was off.

"Robin, is everything fine? Where is Henry?" she asked worried.

"Henry went to Emma's. Everything is fine. Don't worry." he replied with a soft smile and pecked her on her lips.

"Robin, the truth now." Regina said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay, but please don't get angry..." Robin said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I took Henry for a driving lesson." he started and saw Regina to tense "We are both fine. Nothing to worry about."

"You let Henry drive our car when you knew I refused him?"

"I did. I'm sorry. I thought it could bring him closer to me. That I could bond with him more. I want us to be a family Regina. I'm sorry." Robin said regretful.

"Are you both totally okay? " Regina asked again and Robin nodded. "Robin, we are a family. And Henry loves you. You don't have to worried about it. He is lucky he is not here right now. I need to have a serious conversation with him. He shouldn't manipulate you like it."

"He really caught me off guards. Don't be bad with him. It's common in his age." Robin tried to defend him.

"As if. Fine." Regina scoffed. "But don't do something like it again behind my back. You almost gave my heart attack."

"I promise milady. Now excuse but I have to clean our mess. We were out on the woods and the car is filled with dirt now." Robin explained and gave her one last kiss before left the leaving room to the garage.

Regina went to find Robin after she finished dinner. He was shirtless and she grinned at the glorious site that greeted her and licked her lips as she watched the soapy water run down his chest.

"Do you have any idea what are you doing to me right now?" Regina whispered seductive in his ear and ran her hands on his chest from behind.

"Let me see milady." Robin said with a grinned and turned and picked her up placing her on the hood of the car and laid her back. Then his fingers worked the button and zipper of her pants. He pushed them down and she helped him stepped out of them.

"God, you are so wet already. " Robin breathed as he stroke her gently between her tights. "Poor baby, did I make you so wet from just watching me?" he continued smirking.

His fingers slip down in her wetness and Regina nodded as he found her opening and pushed one finger inside.

"Robin please, take me now. I've wanted you like made the whole day." she hissed.

"Don't you want to go upstairs?" he asked

"Too far. I need you know." she replied and Robin began to move his finger inside out setting a tortured pace.

"Patience my love. Now it's my time. I promise it will be worth it" he smiled cockily and moved to claimed her lips.

Regina responded moaning on his kiss and he deepened the contact. He ran his other hand to travel down her body. He knew exactly what she liked. How to please her. He opened her blouse with his fingers and moved it aside without breaking the kiss.

"Have I tell you how much I love your breasts?" he whispered against her mouth as his hand clasped them through her bra.

He pulled out his finger from inside her and open her bra and removed from her body quickly along with the rest of her clothes.

"Damn Regina, you are so beautiful. Every man would die to have you but it is my only privilege. Only mine." he said and his eyes dilated on the sight of her naked body.

Robin got down and reached the sponge. He hold it and rotated tight above her skin until all the cold water and soap covered her chest. Robin threw it down and moved his hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them softly. A few moments later his mouth followed and he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucked on it, swirled his tongue around it. Regina encouraged him more with her moans and moved to the other breast. Regina began to rubbed her body against him as her hands moved to his hairs bringing him closer.

Robin continued his attack to her breast as his hand spread her legs without finesse and touched her arching clit making her squirm in his arms.

"I love you Regina. " he whispered.

"I love you too Robin. So much." she answered.

Robin took a deep breath, pushing his fingers deep inside, rubbing her swollen nub. He set a hard speed and she went over the edge with a scream.

"Robin." Regina screamed and he moved down and led a trail f kisses toward the point where her legs meet. Robin slipped his tongue inside her and Regina let out a loud moan. She bucked matching his tongue's thrust and she come slowly trickled onto his tongue. He drank thirsty her juices before withdrawing himself and he linked his hand clean, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Do you want more Regina? " Robin said locking his eyes to hers.

"God Robin, stop playing and fuck me." she cried.

"Everything for you my Queen." Robin said with a grin.

With a feral growl, he turned her around and bent her over the car.

"Stay still. " he whispered in her ear as he opened his belt and he heard her screaming for him. Robin pushed down pants and underwear and rubbed himself to her back.

"You are a naughty girl Regina. I didn't finish washing the car when you came and seduced me. Now YOU have to clean it up." Robin said and took the sponge and gave it to her. "Listen me Regina, you will clean our car as I will take you deep and hard from behind. If you stopped, I will let you all wet and arousal alone. Do we have a deal milady?"

"God Robin Yes. Just fucking doing it." Regina screamed and Robin entered her roughly to the hilt in one stroke. Regina cried out and she began to moved her hips against him as she used to sponge in circles against the car.

Robin pulled out and slammed back inside making her scream like a wild animal.

"God Regina, so tight and hot." he said with a voice filled in ecstasy and his arms moved around her body keeping her in place. He showered with love bites on her shoulders as he pounded in and out in brutal thrusts and he felt her coming .

Robin took her with undiminished force, slamming his big cock into her again and again and Regina helplessly came , exploding beneath him with a hoarse scream.

She ignited him like no other woman could and he suddenly stopped moving.

"What the hell Robin?" Regina scream

"I told you something Regina and you didn't obey." Robin explained.

"Sorry Robin. It won't happen again. Please move again." Regina cried and she continued to work with the sponge.

"Oh I know it my love. " Robin whispered and suddenly Regina heard a Smack!

"What the hell Robin? What are you doing?"

Smack ,smack

"Ahhh." Regina cried.

"You need to be punished my love. Relax and enjoy. " he said and he slapped her again with his hand on her ass.

"God Robin" Regina screamed as her bottom began to get warm and her body to shake.

Smack, smack

"You have no idea how good this is for me my Queen." Robin whispered and slapped her two more times.

"Robin please, move again now." Regina begged and Robin nodded.

Robin started fucking her so fast and hard, Regina could feel and hear his balls slamming against her buttons and she screamed his name . Robin continued until Regina came three times and then he exploded inside her.

Robin move out of her and collapsed with his back on the car taking Regina gentle in his embrace.

"God Robin, my ass is burning." Regina said and Robin chuckled.

"Sorry my love. Let me take care of you." Robin said and took her in bridal style in his hands and move her to the bedroom.

He putted her gentle on her stomach on their bed and he applied some lotion on her ass. Then he moved to laid back to the bed beside her and took her in his arms as they both fall asleep exhausting.


	3. Pizza boy

Robin knew Regina was alone back on her house. Henry was out with his grandparents and he would stay at them for the night. Robin had planned to spent the night with his merry men but he couldn't resist the opportunity to have an empty house for themselves and he asked them to reschedule it for another day.

Robin also knew that Regina would work till late and she would have not prepared anything for dinner. He had to make some plans otherwise he was sure she would go to sleep with an empty stomach. And then an idea came to his mind and he grinned enthusiastically.

Regina arrived home at ten pm. She closed her front door and immediately she kicked off her shoes letting a sigh of relief. She had a very stressful day and she was glad it finished. Her house was silent tonight, no talking or laughs and she felt a slice of melancholy. It was the first time after a lot time to be alone without anyone. She thought it would be nice to have a night off but now she felt lonely.

She shook her head and she headed upstairs. She filled the bathtub with warm water and her favorite bath salt. Then she removed her clothes and went in. The water and the perfumes made her relax and she felt lighter after her long day at the office.

She stayed until the water became cold and then she went to her bedroom and changed into her night dress. She felt a little hungry but she was too tired to prepare something and she decided to go to sleep skipping dinner.

She was ready to close the lights when she heard her doorbell. With a frown she went downstairs and answered the door. When she looked Robin at the other side, she began to laugh hard. He was dressed as a pizza boy and he hold a box in his hands. Robin stood there smiling as Regina found her ability to speak.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your pizza milady." Robin stated and raised the box in his hands.

"Thank you Robin but I don't remember to have order one tonight" Regina said smiling as she took the box.

"Are you sure?" Robin said playfully with a smile and Regina understood his little game.

"No, you are right. I almost forgot." Regina said with a fake voice. "But now there is a problem my lovely pizza boy."

"Really? What?" Robin said and moved closer.

"I don't have any money. I don't know how to pay for it." She said so closed he could feel her breath on his face.

"Oh my Queen, this isn't a problem. I don't want money. I prefer other things" Robin said and moved his hands on her hips stoking them softly.

"Tell me _pizza boy_ how can I repay you?" Regina whispered.

"Let me show you." Robin said and he closed the distance and crushed his lips on hers.

Regina moaned to the kiss and with her bare hand pulled him inside and closed her front door. As soon the door closed, Robin pinned her against it and continued to kiss her as he tangled his hands in her hair. He stroked his fingers along the base of her skull and she shifted in his embrace.

"Tell me what you want _pizza boy_?" Regina teased as they broke the kiss for air.

Robin didn't reply. He looked her up and down, stopping at her boobs and legs making it clear what it was that he wanted. Then he took gentle her hand and led her upstairs. As they were inside her bedroom, Robin closed the door and took the pizza box and left it on the bed table.

He sat back in the bed and he mentioned her to sit on his lap. Regina followed his instructions and sat on his lap. His hands went to grip her ass. Robin began to kiss her everywhere. Her lips, her face, her neck, her shoulders, everything he could do it without removing her clothes. His touch and kisses were so soft and Regina felt arousal between her legs.

"You are going to kill me" Regina whispered.

"Not quite" Robin assured her "You are mine tonight to do everything I want."

"Yes but have mercy" Regina said almost begging and Robin chuckled.

Then he began to pull her night dress up as he stared her in her eyes. Regina almost was naked in his lap wearing on her panties. She had removed her bra before and now her breasts were exposed to him.

Robin wanted more than anything to kiss her whole body but he came tonight to play.

"You are a naughty woman, aren't you my Queen?" he whispered and rubbed his hands through her panties.

"Only for you." Regina agreed.

He pulled her down on her knees and stood up in front of her. Robin grabbed her hands, not strong but softly and brought them to the front of his pants. Regina rubbed him gentle and Robin let out o groan. Then she opened carefully the zipper and pushed down his pants letting his erection free. Regina couldn't wait to taste him and she pulled her hands on it and stroked him. Regina moved closer and licked his pre-cum.

"Yes, Regina. Take all of me. Make me forget my name." Robin cried and his hand clutched her head pushing her closer.

Regina opened her mouth wide and took him in completely. Robin groaned and his grip tightened and began to move in and out of her mouth.

"Heaven..." Robin said breathless and Regina cuffed his ass making his move faster. Robin grew closer and for a minute everything were black. Before he came he withdraw himself from her mouth and Regina frowned sad.

"Oh my Queen, I don't want our night to finish before I have my time to be in you." Robin said and moved her back .He removed the rest of his clothes and her panties and he laid her down carefully ,her head on the pillows. His mouth travelled into her neck kissing and sucking on it, leaving behind more love marks.

His hands moved down to her breasts and stomach stroking the skin gentle and he pushed his hard erection slowly inside her.

They both moaned ay the connection and Regina's hands moved around his back and she wrapped her legs around him. Before he started to move, he kissed her, his tongue wrapped around hers. He began to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Robinnnnn, I'm going to cummmmm." Regina cried.

"Yes, sweetie, let it go." he said and with every thrust , Regina was sending off pleasure toward her body. Regina came underneath him and Robin followed filling her with his cum, her name on his lips. Robin collapsed beside her breathing fast, his whole body filled with sweat and he had a smile of pleasure on his lips.

"So..." Regina began and she turned to face him after a few moments. "Did I repay you for the pizza or do you need more ?" she asked running her hands on his chest.

"Oh, milady I don't think so. That was only to beginning." Robin said and moved closer.

Regina closed her eyes with a smile filling him above her but Robin moved away fast. Regina let a sigh and opened her eyes and saw him sitting beside her.

The bastard! He only moved to take the pizza box from her bed table!

"Pizza milady?" Robin asked grinning and Regina hit him playfully on his arm before she grabbed a slice.

They had all night but first he had to feed his angry little Queen...


	4. Fun at the stables

**Sorry for the delay. I was not in the mood after the last episode. My heart broke. How can they do it yo us? it's so unfair! I hate Adam and OUAT so much right now. If they don't fix it, I will quit the show. But I won't give up on Outlaw Queen. This is our revenge! We will keep Robin alive in any cost. Long live the Outlaw Queen!**

Regina was upstairs and tried to put Roland to sleep. But he didn't want it and Regina laid down to his little bed beside him and took him around her arms.

"Okay, my little knight, let's make a deal. I will tell you a story and then you will go to sleep, okay?" Regina said smiling running her hand on his hair.

"Yeah, a story. Can you tell me a story about horses?" Roland said exciting.

"Mmmm, I have something in my mind. Okay." Regina said and began:

"Once upon a time, there was a man and he and his horse walked down to a road. As they were walking, a lighting hit them and they died immediately. The man didn't realized he had left our world and he continued to walk beside his horse. Sometimes, people needed time to understand they were really death. The road was too long and uphill, the sun was up and it was hot. The man and the horse were tired and they were thirsty.

After a while they found a big city, filled with gold and at the center was a source from which gushes crystal clear water. The man walked to the man who protected the entrance and asked how that beautiful place was named. He replied 'Heaven'. The man asked him if he could have some water. The other man replied that he could. The man was happy until the guardian told him that they weren't allow animals inside. The man was very sad. He wanted water for his horse too and not only for him. He thanked the guardian and left to continue his road.

After a very long time ,they arrived in a place that had to enter an old wooden gate leading to a dirt road surrounded by trees. In the shade of the trees sat a man with a hat on his head.

The man greeted him and he asked if he could have some water for him and his horse. The stranger told him about a source and he helped them found it.

The man and the horse went to the source and they erased their thirst. The man returned to the stranger to thank him. He asked him how this place was named. The stranger said 'Heaven'. The man frowned. He told him, he had met a city with the same name.

The stranger looked at him and said with a gentle smile. 'It wasn't the Heaven. It was the hell.'

The man lost it. He told him that they must forbid them to use their name! This will surely cause big hassles! But the stranger answered: ' Not at all, they made us a great favor. Because the people who live there were capable to abandoned their best friends ." Regina finished the story.

Roland heard her amused and he smiled happily while she storied him the events.

"Gina, can I have a horse as a friend too?" he asked her

"Of course Roland. Horses are beautiful and kind animals. "Regina replied with a soft smile.

"Can we visit them?" Roland asked exciting.

"If you want...but first we need to ask your father." Regina said serious. "Now it's late my little knight. You need to sleep."

Roland nodded positive and Regina stood up. She covered him with a blanket and putted a kiss on his forehead before she turned the lights off and left the room.

Regina went downstairs and found Robin in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and he smiled when he saw her. Regina removed her heels and sat beside him. Robin took her in his embrace and offered her a glass of wine.

"You were late to come. Everything is fine with Roland?" Robin asked and kiss her hair.

"He refused to go to sleep. I had to tell him a story first." Regina sighed in the comfort of his arms. "He asked me about horses. He wants to have one as a friend." Regina said and Robin chuckled.

"He loved them. I remember the first time he met one. It was back in the enchanted forest. We stopped in a small village to give some money to the people who live there and a old man wanted to give us his horse as a gratitude for our action. We usually didn't accept anything but Roland loved the horse from the first time he saw it. We made an exclude and we kept it. I promised him to teach him how to ride him when he would be older. " Robin explained.

"He is still too young for it." Regina pointed out. "You can take him to see them. He would be thrilled to spent some time with them."

"Maybe. We can go all together. As a family. We can spent the day with the horses, go for a walk, have a picnic. What do you think?" Robin asked her.

"I'm sure Henry will like it. And I haven't go horse riding for a very long time. It will be nice." Regina said smiling looking at him.

"Perfect." Robin whispered and kissed her gently on her lips.

Of course Henry was thrilled to spent his day with the horses and he asked his mom to teach him to ride one. Regina agreed and Emma gave the permission too. Saturday came soon and they left the house and they reached the stables. Henry and Roland ran inside and Regina with Robin followed them.

Regina found her boys to the first stall. There was a small brown horse and it looked down to her. Regina moved closer and reached out and petted the horse's soft muzzle.

"Can I touch him too Gina?" Roland asked exciting.

"I think so my dear. It seems friendly. Come on, let me help you." Regina replied and moved beside Roland. When she stood between the horse and Roland for protection, she took his hand and laid it on the horse's head. The horse didn't react and Regina let out a smile.

"Can we ride one?" Henry asked impatiently.

"Okay. Let's found our horses." Robin said.

Two hours later, Regina took a white one and Henry chose a brown. Regina would ride with Roland on her lap and Robin would be on foot to help Henry and he would also carry the picnic basket.

Regina mount the white one and Robin gave her Roland. When he secured him on her arms, he moved to Henry.

"Okay, first let me show you how to mount." Robin said and led him over to mounting block. "Step up and put your foot in the stirrup." And Henry followed his instructions.

They began to walk slowly laughing all the time. Robin didn't leave Henry's side and Regina with Roland followed behind them. Regina was proud for Henry. He seemed so natural and good with the horse.

They stopped a half hour later when they reached the lake. Robin helped everyone to step down and they sat beside to the lake.

They spend the whole day together, laughing, eating, taking care the horses, building castles in the sand until late evening. Roland was exhausting and Henry had a date with Violet. David came and took the kids and Regina with Robin would clean the mess and return the horses back to the stable.

Robin and Regina walked to the horses and Robin helped Regina saddle up. When he mount his horse he screamed :

"The first one to get back wins!"

"No way in hell you are winning me Robin." Regina shoot to him and started to galloping too.

A little later Regina hopped off the horse and smiled at Robin

"It seems like I won." Regina mocked him.

She started to walk away when Robin picked her hand and turned her around. His one hand hugged her waist pulling her closer and the other caught her head.

"I won a lot time ago milady." Robin whispered and he kissed her fiercely.

Regina moaned to the kiss as Robin laid her down in the hay piles.

"God Regina, I want to have you here, right now. You were so sexy riding the horse. " Robin said with a voice filled with desire.

She brought her hand to his face, caressing softly his cheek. Robin scooted closer wanting her to continue touch him. Their eyes met and Robin could see the uninhibited love she felt for him. Warmth penetrated his body and Regina continued her soft touch.

"Close your eyes Robin" Regina murmured and she switched their positions .

Robin wanted to protest but he did what she told him. He felt Regina moved and for a moment he panicked until he felt her lips on his face giving him tender kisses. Robin moaned and whispered her name over and over again.

Regina flicked her tongue over his lower lip, asking for permission. Robin parted his lips and it was Regina's turn to moan when she felt his tongue explored her mouth. It was a gentle kiss but soon it grew more passionate.

They broke for air but stayed close their lips almost touched. Robin opened slowly his eyes and whispered how beautiful she was stroking gently her hair.

Regina felt his hard erection against her and moaned. She gave him an another passionate kiss and Robin's hand went around her waist. She made quick work unbuttoning his shirt and he helped her pull it out. He started opening her blouse too and he uncovered her black lace bra. Regina threw the blouse away and smiled when she saw his eyes darkened with lust.

Her hands was busy unbuttoning his belt and the buttons of his pants. He lifted his legs and Regina started to pulling off his pants and underwear. Soon he was naked beneath her. Regina licked her lips and took him gentle on her hand stroking him.

Robin groaned and his hand move to her face to pull her down for a kiss and the other to her breast massaging softly through the silk fabric. Regina kissed him on the lips for a moment but then she moved away from his body and stood up to remove her pants. She stayed in her underwear and she return back and lowered herself to him. She gave his a devilish smile before she took him in her mouth.

Robin thrust up a few times before Regina grabbed him and pulled him into her mouth. Robin moaned loudly and thrust up more harder this time. Regina continued her attack and Robin tangled his hands into her dark hair to hold her there. She took him deeply and thoroughly. The feeling of her mouth on him was beyond words . He never felt so good with nobody else except Regina.

"I'm so close Regina. You need to let me ..." Robin yelled with a hoarse voice when he knew he was close but Regina didn't released him. Robin closed his eyes and came in Regina's mouth. His whole body was shaking and Regina swallowed his cum thirsty moaning against him.

She giggled naughty when she released him and Robin grabbed her turning her around her back against the hay piles and Robin over her. He roared like a lion and clutched her against his chest. He grasped her mouth into a kiss, his mouth moving over hers drawing her closer, demanding more.

Regina participated fully in the kiss, opening her mouth to his, her hands resting to his shoulders. His tongue met her to dance into a unbelievably erotic kiss. Her mouth so delicious, her taste so heavenly.

He heard a sigh of disappointment when he withdrew from her mouth but he immediately placed his lips on her neck licking and biting her. He wanted to mark her, to make her his.

He lifted his head and lost in her eyes. Arousal and love was filled on her face. His hand traveled down and opened her bra. He removed it and slowly stroked her breast, his thumb circling her nipple.

Regina let her head fall back and screamed when Robin bent his hand and took her breast into his mouth. Regina pushed her hand into his hair keeping him in place making sounds of arouse.

Robin freed her and looked at her. Regina's eyes were closed and Robin asked her to opened them. When she met his eyes his gaze was hot sending her into oblivion.

They kept the contact as Robin's hand move to her heat. Robin tore her underwear and Regina spread her legs for him and Robin pushed a finger inside her. He felt her arousal, her hot wetness in his hand and her flush on her face. He moved his finger deeper and circled her clitoris. He slowly slipped a second finger and Regina cried and trembled in his arms.

"God Robin. Please. Make me come."

Robin teased her more with his fingers. Regina exploded around his fingers. Her hands dug into his arms as he continued stroking her. He removed his finger and Regina laid back exhausted with a bright smile on her lips.

Regina pulled him in a sloppy kiss and whispered against his mouth:

"Take me Robin. I need you inside me. "

"I would love it my love." he grinned and he brought his erection to her opening pushing inside softly.

"Fuck are so hot and tight."

"Stop talking. And move. You feel so good inside me."

He started from the beginning a hard fast rhythm and Regina cried in bliss. She could feel him so deep in every cell of her body. She was so tight he made him lost his sanity and he pushed out only to thrust back harder.

Regina had closed her mouth trying to stop the scream and Robin told her:

"Don't fight Regina, I love to hear you." and he pounded into her.

"I love you Robin. You feel so good." she mumbled as she was ready to come.

"Love you too." Robin whispered and grabbed her hip and thrust into her harder.

They came together, loud moans and screamed filled the stables. Robin tried to roll off her but Regina tightened him her legs around him keeping him inside of her.

"Please stay for a while. I need to feel that it isn't a dream. " Regina whispered.

"If it is a dream, I don't want to wake up milady." Robin replied and settled his body carefully on top of her without hurting her.

They would come back to reality later but now they were together. And it seemed like a dream.


	5. You are my future

**New one shot. Thanks for the reviews-favorites and follows. I am still hurt with Robin's dead and I decided to make a story to fix it. This is an idea for the writers because they need to fix that mistake. I was disappointed with the finale. I love the evil queen but it doesn't make any sense to separate a person in two parts. Regina Vs Regina? Are you kidding me? Unless I read that they bring back Robin , I won't watch season 6. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please let a review with your thoughts or requests.**

Regina was sitting looking at nowhere, trying desperate not to scream. She had just lost the love of her life for a second time. She tried to be strong and not let her tears to fall in front of everyone. She was at the Granny's after Robin's funeral and everyone looked at her with sympathy and pity. She was ready to make an excuse and leave until Snow with Charming came.

"We want you to know, you are not alone Regina. We are here for you." Snow said with a small smile filled of hope and Regina never wanted to hit her so hard as now. But she stayed silent and gave her a little nod.

Then all happened so fast... Emma's talking, the rocking, the return of Hook... She screamed inside of her. It wasn't fair Hook to be alive and Robin dead. She wanted to destroy everything around her and she chose to spent all her anger to find and destroy Rumple's plans.

She found him at his shop, over Belle's sleeping form.

"What the hell do you think you are doing ?" Regina asked screaming.

"Her father refused to wake her up. I need to find another way. You from all people, you must know how it feels to lose someone." he replied cold.

"You could ask our help but you didn't. " Regina said more calm. "But you stole the remaining Olympic crystal and used it."

"Well, I need your time now. I can't do it alone. I need your help." he answered serious.

"Do you really think I will help you? After everything you have done to me?" Regina said with a small laugh.

"Yes because I can give you the thing you want more than everything my dear." Rumple said smirking.

"And what is it?"

"I can bring back your little thief, Robin Hood." he replied seriously.

"No. You lied. Nothing can't bring the dead people back. Don't try to trick me." Regina said with a broke voice.

"I can! And only I can do it. Because I know something you don't know. Help me to bring Belle back and I will bring your Robin back from the dead too. Do we have a deal?" he asked casual.

"Firstly, I need to know you can and you will keep your deal. And secondly , you will give me the crystal. I don't trust you with it. Then we will have a deal." Regina replied dead serious.

"That's fair." Rumple agreed and passed the crystal to her hands. "Robin Hood is not exactly dead. He is in an intermediate status between death and life. The reason is because he didn't have a heart inside him when Hades hit him with the crystal." Rumple explained softly.

"WHAT? What do you mean he didn't have his heart?" Regina hissed.

"Well... I kind took it from him. I needed it to trick my father back in the underworld. I would give it back to him back I never found him alone. "

"How could you?" Regina yelled. "You can't use us, we aren't your pawns!"

"That's not the time for lecture dear. Help me and I will help you. Do we have a deal or not?" Rumple asked irritated.

"God help me... What do I have to do?" Regina asked with a sigh.

Rumple explained her his plan. Regina took Robin's body and Rumple Belle's body and they laid them on the small bed at Rumple's shop. Rumple pushed Robin's heart back to his chest and moved beside Regina. Then Regina took the Olympic crystal and she with Rumple sent vibes of their magic through the crystal.

After a few moments , they were surrounded by a big cloud of white magic and Rumple send it Robin and Belle's bodies. When the light disappeared , they ran to their love ones. Regina moved her hand to his chest and she let a smile of relief when she felt a heartbeat. Regina stoop and caught her lips to his. She felt Robin to response to her kiss and his hands on her face. Neither of them saw the blue lights around them.

When they broke the kiss for air, Robin stood up and Regina began to cry hard on his chest. Robin took a glance of Rumple and Belle who was awake now and he took Regina and let the shop.

Regina didn't stop to cry and hold Robin tight during their trip back to their house. When they arrived Robin moved them to the couch and took her in his arms. He knew she needed to feel him. He caressed her hair and he plunged his nose to her hair, breathing her unique scent. He began to murmured his love for her and he let her calm herself before he broke the contact.

"I love you, Regina. I'm here my love." he said looking deep in her eyes.

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed her tears like a brave woman. When she opened again she saw love and warm at Robin's eyes.

"It's nice to be loved." she said with a small laugh and Robin chuckled. "I love you too. Sorry I disappointed you."

"Regina what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You died because of me. I couldn't do anything to help you. To save you." Regina replied guilty avoiding his gaze.

"You never disappointed me Regina. I'm proud of you. And I'm here now. That's the important milady. I'm here now with you. You are my future. Only you." Robin said catching her face in his hands locking their eyes together.

Robin took her mouth in a passionate and fierce kiss. Regina pushed her tongue between his lips filled him like a sweet poison. A loan moan escaped his mouth as he deepened more the kiss like a starving man drinking her whole existence.

"Please let me touch you." Robin whispered in her ear. " Let me take you. I want to make you lose control. I want you to feel that I am here and I'm all yours."

"Let's go to our bedroom Robin." Regina said with a seductive smile and took his hand leading him to their room.

As soon the door was close, they attacked to each other clothes and soon they were both naked. Robin laid her down to her bed and covered her body with his. Her body bowed under his as his hands cuffed her breasts, stroking her nipples until they pebbled under his attention.

Regina felt heat between her legs and parted them for him. Robin moved his lips and kissed her breasts and her stomach lazily, his tongue made circles on her skin. Regina moaned low, deep, hungry and Robin held her down gentle.

Regina caught his head and started to kiss him on his face. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. Robin moaned against her lips and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth deepened the kiss making it more passionate and hungry. Robin lifted his hand from her hips and cupped her face. They broke the kiss and stared to each other and Robin leaned in to kiss her again softly and unhurriedly. Regina opened her mouth to him, inviting him in, teasing him with her tongue. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She broke the kiss and gave him a playful smile and her hands traveled lower.

His whole body shivered at her touch and Regina set at first a slow rhythm but after a while she speeded up.

"Regina please. God it feels good." Robin said loudly

"We are at the beginning Robin." Regina said seductive and winked to him.

Robin became impatient and removed her hand from him afraid if she continued it would finish soon.

"I want you Regina. " he said and started to put kisses on her neck.

" Yes. I need you inside me. NOW." She demanded.

"Patience my love." He murmured and moved a little and made his ways to her breast. He took her nipple between his teeth and Regina screamed ,begging for more. Robin smirked and he attacked the other breast and she started to writhe beneath him. Robin released her breast and kissed her again on her lips. Suddenly, he pushed a finger into her sex and she jerked.

"Oh god" Regina screamed

"Call me Robin" he smirked and pushed one more finger inside her and began a fast and deep penetration.

Regina was reaching her orgasm and Robin enjoyed every second of it. Robin speeded up more the rhythm and Regina exploded screaming his name .

"Robin? Can you…?" Lisbon said sheepishly

"With pleasure milady" Robin answered sweet and winked at her.

She gave him a peck and Robin thrust inside her as he began to push inside out senseless.

"Yesss. Robin Yesss." Regina hissed.

"Yours." Robin said every time he pushed inside.

His hands reach up her hair and draw her face to his. He kissed her slowly and increased the speed of his thrusts. Regina tried to meet him thrust for thrust. Pure pleasure penetrated his body feeling Regina's walls fluttered around him.

Regina started to come with a cry of satisfaction and Robin erupted a few seconds later shooting his cum deep inside Regina's body. They collapsed against each other, their chests rising and falling together.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Regina asked breathless.

"No. But it seems like a dream. A beautiful dream." Robin chuckled.

They both had satisfied smiles on their faces. Regina rested her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.


	6. Jealousy

**Angst, jealousy, smut. This chapter has everything. Enjoy... Set after New York**

It was less than a week from when they returned from New York with the fake Marian aka Zelena. Regina was distance with him and he couldn't really blame her. He betrayed her and he hurt her with the most terrible way in the world.

How did his life become so complicated? He remembered the days back in New York and his heart squeezed in his chest. He had lost hope and he gave up on her so easily. He was blind by his code and he desperate wanted to give a family to Roland. He seemed so happy to have his mother back and he buried his feelings for him. So wrong... He always said to his little boy to follow his heart and it wouldn't betray him. Why did he choose to ignore his heart then?

He was so happy when he opened his door and saw her. When he hugged her and breathed her smell he felt like he was home. His words are still turning around his head "Regina, that's enough! Look , I know that this is hard for all of us. But this is the new reality. I'm with her. I'm with Marian." And then the whole story about the baby... God a baby... How he wished that baby was Regina's and his. But it wasn't because of a stupid night. One night when he had lost hope completely and he got drunk. She grabbed the opportunity and slept with him. The next morning he felt so dirty, he went to the shower and stood there under the water and prayed to clean his body and soul. In one night he lost everything...

Regina didn't speak with him after their return. She send Snow to bring him the forgetting potion for Roland. He tried to find her but Snow told him to give her some time and she informed him Zelena was locked safety in the asylum.

From then, every night Robin found himself drinking in the Rabbit hole trying to forget his mistakes. Trying to erase his pain for the lost of his love, Regina. Everyone were back to Granny's and they celebrated Charming's new baby but he didn't have the courage to be there. That night he hide behind a tree and looked at his beautiful Queen for afar. She was sitting with Henry on a table and they had small talk. She seemed tired but she smiled at Snow and Henry.

He lost the sense of time and he was ready to leave when he saw her leaving the dinner. She walked the road alone and he followed her. He just wanted to make sure she was safe until she was back to her house, he didn't want her to see him and upset her.

Then everything happened so fast... she stopped in the middle of the road and looked around her. He could sense a change at the atmosphere. He made a few moves closer to Regina and suddenly a black light surrounded her.

Robin ran to her but the light send him back. From nowhere Emma with her parents, Henry and Hook appeared.

"Do something!" Robin yelled at Emma.

"What is it? What does it do it to her?" Snow asked terrifying.

"What darkness does.." Emma began "snuffing out the light." she explained. "We have to tether it to a person to contain it." she said and with the dagger on her hands moved closer to Regina.

Regina saw her and yelled "NO! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. I destroyed your life once. I'm not going to do it again. "Emma said looking at Regina. Then she turned to her parents and continued :"You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again..." she finished and raised the dagger and the black light let Regina and went to Emma.

Regina ran to Henry and hugged him when she was free and they watched Emma disappeared and the dagger dropped in front of them with her name on it.

"How could she be so stupid ?" Regina screamed.

Hook took the dagger and tried to call her but without success. Then the apprentice told them when they could find her and about Merlin and he gave them a wand to open a portal to the Enchanted forest. Robin didn't let her side and to his surprise Regina let him.

They chose Granny's to open the portal. All of them would go back and tried to rescue Emma. Regina decided to take Zelena with them because they couldn't let her behind unprotected. When everyone was inside Regina raised the wand and after a few moments they were back to the Enchanted forest.

As soon they arrived , they found Arthur's army and himself to wait for them. He told them Merlin send him and he welcomed them to his castle. After they searched they found Emma and brought them with them to the castle. Merlin could remove the darkness from inside her but he was trapped in a tree and they had to find a way to release him. Arthur gave them access to Merlin's room and book and Regina introduced herself as the savor to protect Emma.

Robin was at Regina's side all the time. He tried to help her and keep Zelena from making any troubles. They haven't talked about their situation but he was glad to be around her to help.

That morning Robin was guarding Zelena while Regina was trying to find a way to free Merlin. Robin was sitting at the other side of the room and he looked outside from the window. He saw Regina to stood in front of Merlin's tree alone and he watched her as she practiced some spells without success.

Suddenly he saw a young man with black hair to approach her and screamed her name. Robin tensed and he was ready to grab his bow when he saw Regina turned and ran happy to the man. She hugged him tight and he did the same to her. Robin felt his whole world breaking and he watched heartbroken the couple. When they parted, he saw Regina to talk with the young man smiling and laughing. He closed his eyes trying to prevent the tear to fall.

Zelena understood he was tense and she came beside him and looked at Regina with the unknown man .

"Looks like my sister move on." Zelena mocked Robin.

"Shut up Zelena." Robin said moving far.

"Do you think she would forgive you? Do you think she would give you a second chance? " Zelena asked with a laugh.

"It seems I was wrong. I thought she loved you. She moved on really fast. " Zelena said "But don't worry you will always have me lover. We are tied together." Zelena mocked him as she stroked her stomach.

Robin couldn't bear her anymore and left the room. He asked David to watch her for a while and he went outside for a walk to clean his mind.

When he returned after a few hours , he found Regina on his chamber. He closed the door and walked inside avoiding her.

"What the hell Robin? Where have you been? Roland was asking for you." Regina yelled.

"Well, I'm here now. You can go." Robin said coldly.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I didn't know you care about me." Robin said with a fake laugh locking their gazes.

"Of course I care!" Regina replied immediately.

"Oh please. You only care about yourself. Do you think I didn't see you?" Robin screamed to her.

"See what?" Regina asked confused.

"You with that man outside at Merlin's tree. " he replied short.

"Who? " Regina asked "Do you mean Dean?" she asked serious.

"Is that his name? " he yelled "I really didn't wait it from you Regina. I believed you have change."

"Robin, Dean is..." Regina began to explained but Robin stopped her.

"But once an Evil Queen ,always an Evil Queen." Robin screamed and Regina stayed cold.

"That is what do you believe about me?" she asked with tears. "After everything we have passed on, do you think so low for me?"

"What should I have believe? I just saw you flirting with another man! I guess payback is a bitch. So congratulations ,you succeed on having your revenge."

"I'm an idiot. I thought you knew me. I thought you trusted me. That's why you never fight for me. Don't worry you won't have to worry about the Evil Queen anymore. I won't bother you again." Regina said and left his chamber running, slamming the door behind her.

Robin stayed the rest of the day hiding on his chamber. He left around evening after Roland begged him to join them for dinner. When he entered the dining room , he found Snow with David and Emma.

"Oh hey, Robin. Do you know where Regina is? We haven't seen her for hours." Snow asked and Robin shook his head negative.

He was sitting down with Roland in his arms when the door opened and the man who Regina spoke that morning entered. Snow smiled when she saw him and greeted him gentle. Snow and the man spoke for a few minutes before he left and Robin watched him the whole time. When the man left Snow joined them back to the table.

"Mary Margaret Who was that man?" David asked softly.

"Dean is like an old friend of mine. I met him once or twice when I was child. " Snow replied.

"What did he want it?" David asked again.

"He is looking for Regina. He said he saw her leaving the castle crying earlier. Robin, do you know anything?" Snow asked turning to Robin.

"We fought earlier. Don't worry. Her new lover boy will find her soon." Robin answered icily.

"Oh my god. What did you do Robin? Dean is not her lover." Snow asked worried.

"I beg to differ Snow. I saw them this morning. She hugged him, she smiled to him. There is something." Robin replied disbelief.

"No, Robin. Regina has feelings for Dean but not in a romantic way. Don't you know who is he?" she hissed.

"Someone clearly important to her." Robin replied casual.

"He is Daniel's little brother! After his death, Regina took care of him. Their parents were dead and Regina gave him to a family to raise him. She visited sometimes and she was always sending food and money to them. He is like family to her. " Snow explained aggressive.

"What?" Robin asked with a break voice remembering all the awful thing he said to her. "I need to find her." he said determinate and left without looking back to them.

Robin ran outside and began to search the forest. His heart was beating so fast in his chest and his breath was caught in his throat. He would never forgive himself if Regina was in danger and about hurting her again.

He was looking all night and at the dawn he found her sitting in front of the river. She was hugging her legs and she was looking at the peaceful lake.

Robin felt tears in his eyes as he tried to approached her. He had hurt her again...

Robin sat beside her without touching. She didn't turn to look at him and she pretend he was not there.

"Regina... I'm sorry." Robin tried but Regina ignored him. "I didn't mean anything. When I saw you with Dean, I felt like I was losing you. I know I don't deserve you but I can't live without you. Losing you is like dying. Please Regina... give me a chance." Robin begged and he leaned in, he placed a light kiss on her cheek with unshed tears.

Regina curled herself away from him and then Robin saw her black eyes from her tears.

"You don't have to apologized. You were right. I am the Evil Queen. " she murmured.

"No, Regina you aren't. I didn't mean it. I was hurt and I don't know what came over me..."

"You hurt me again Robin. Leave." Regina whispered.

Robin shook his head and the next moment, he crawl to her. Regina tried to push him away but Robin hold her tight and putted her in his arms. Regina continued to fight him but Robin held her strong and she gave up after a few minutes and just cried.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Robin whispered ,crying. "I just love you so much and I was afraid to lose you. I can't bear to lose you my love. I lost you once and it was like hell. I can't do it again."

For minutes they stayed like this, in each other arms. Robin could feel her heart beating fast and he waited her to do the next move. Regina moved back little and looked at him. She stared into his blue eyes and she could read his unconditional love for her. She took his face in her arms and Robin leaned into her touch murmuring her name. He didn't push her and he just waited and Regina slowly leaned forward and her lips brushed his.

Robin's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Robin pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. He felt Regina relaxed in his arms and then Regina parted her lips a little. Robin cradled her head with both hands and she grabbed the labels of his shirt to press herself against his chest. Their mouths moved in synchronization and Regina bitted gently Robin's lower lip, earning a low moan from him.

Regina smiled into the kiss and with one move, Robin was lying down on his back and Regina was on top of him. She continued kissing him as her hands moved lower and unzipped his pants. Regina broke the kiss for air and pulled his pants off his legs along with his shoes. Regina stopped for a moment and locked her eyes to him. When she saw Robin's dilated eyes, she leaned forward and removed his underwear too.

Regina gave him a seductive smile before she wrapped a hand around his shaft and stuck her tongue out to taste him, licking his pre-cum off the tip of his base. Robin moaned closing his eyes. Regina felt more confidence and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. Robin screamed her name and grasped a handful of her silky hair in his hand. He was feeling amazing, her mouth so wet and warm.

"Damn, Regina" Robin gasped. "I'm gonna lose my mind..."

Regina's tongue worked his cock mercilessly and Robin began to thrust his erection into her mouth with small movements of his hips. Regina made tiny sounds of approval sending him over the edge. He came screaming her name , feeling her swallow greedily as her hands stroked his abdomen . Regina sucked him dry and she released him with an expression that was almost innocent.

Regina began to work with the buttons of his shirt as she moved her lips to his neck. As soon his shirt was out, Regina's hands travelled over his body feeling him writhe under her.

"Please Regina... don't stop. Every fiber of me is hungry for you. " Robin whispered

Regina kissed, touched and licked hungrily every inch on his body reveling moans from her partner. His nipples stood erect and begged to be sucked, which Regina did.

"You are gorgeous Robin." Regina said softly

"Regina , it feels so good. " Robin said hoarsely and Regina found herself flipped on her back with Robin hovering over her with a grin.

"It's my turn now." Robin said grinning as he began to work with her clothes.

"Do you think you have enough stamina to continue Mr. Locksley? " Regina challenged him.

"Oh my little Queen, you have no idea. I'm so ready and you look so good to eat. " Robin replied with a smile. "And I love how you say my name milady..."

Robin began to massaging her shoulders and her breath hitched when he caressed her breasts through her shirt. Regina let out a groan as his hands undid the buttons. Robin's hand began outlining her nipple through the black lace.

"Play with me Robin." Regina whispered and Robin chuckled.

Regina moaned when his mouth enclosed on her nipple and she arched her chest against him. His hand pitching and tweaking and Regina couldn't think anymore. He gave the same attention to the other one as his right hand moved lower to her skirt.

Robin hiked her skirt as her black laced panties were exposes. Robin removed them with small gently caresses and he leaned forward and whispered to her lips.

"Now, you are mine." he said and gave her a last peck before he got down.

Robin began lapping at her wet slit, moving up to lick her clit, which was swollen. He began to make circles with his tongue as he pushed two fingers inside.

"Fuck Robin" Regina screamed her hands fisted on the ground.

Robin relentlessly pumped into her as his tongue taking over her clit. Robin felt her thighs shuddered around his face and he moved faster as she desperate found her release. Robin withdrew his fingers and Regina fell back on the ground , sweaty and panting heavily.

"More?" he asked hoarsely and instead of answering Regina opened her legs and placed him between them.

"Since you have this impressive erection, it would be a pity not to use it, right?" Regina said with a seductive smile pushing her hips against his to encourage him.

"As you wish my love." he said and plunged into her with force and dominance. Regina screamed from how big he was, her walls clenched and her nails dug into his back.

"You are so tight Regina. I don't want to hurt you." Robin groaned.

"You won't Robin. I know you. I trust you. Please make love to me." Regina whispered with a voice filled of arousal and emotions.

Robin kissed her again and hw withdrew his cock from her. he gentle pushed back in and Regina let out a moan. Robin repeated it again and watched Regina to close her eyes and her lips parted. Robin found a rhythm moving inside out as Regina's hands slid down his back. Robin sucked her neck and he helped her wrapped her legs around him pulling his cock further into her with every thrust.

Regina loved the feeling of having him inside her. She knew he loved her and he would take care of her. She never felt like it with anyone else. She didn't have many men in her bed but none of them made her feel so free, alive and loved as Robin.

Regina opened her eyes and looked into his eyes as he continued to move above her with a moan. She was only aware of the feel of him inside her and his eyes staring into hers. His hips slammed against hers and she came with a violent jerk of her body and her slick sheath convulsed around him, gripping, milking him dry.

Robin continued his thrusts and he came so hard his seed spilled over her tights, spattering the ground as Regina climaxed again her hands around his arms trying to hold on something. Robin gave her some thrusts as his cock slid out of her and he squirted again on her stomach until he finally collapsed onto Regina.

Regina moved her hands and she began to caress his back as they both tried to catch their breaths. Robin turned his face toward her chest and he pressed a kiss over her heart.

"I never thought I'd feel it again." Robin breathed and Regina smoothed a hand across his hair as she held him against her tight.

"I know. I thought I lost it forever." Regina whispered and Robin turned his lifted his head to kiss her.

Back to the castle everyone was worried about the Queen and her thief. They were gone for two days before they decided to go back. They never parted again. Robin was on her side until they both died together in each other arms after many happy years. Because she was his future and he was her everything...


	7. True love's kiss AU

**This is an AU where Regina never married the king and Robin saved her with the true love kiss. No warnings this time. The idea came to me and I decided to share it with you. hope you like it. Reviews are appreciate...**

Regina held Daniel's dead body on her arms and cried loudly. Her mother had just killed him in front of her eyes, erasing every hope she had to be free, happy and loved. She didn't share her mother's dream to become a Queen.

Her dreams were far from it. Regina wanted to explore the world, to ride her horse and run without any royal guards to follow behind her. She wanted to visit every small village and help the people who live there.

And she especially didn't want to marry an old man who was older than her own father. The King was kind with her but she couldn't bear the look in his eyes every time he stared at her. He looked at her like a hunter ready to devour his prey. Regina shuddered at the thought of letting him touch her.

Her father was on her side comforting her about Daniel's death. She begged him to help her escape, to cancel the wedding. But he was so afraid from her mother. He couldn't go against Cora's wishes. He tried to change Regina's mind and accepted the King as her future husband.

Before she realized ,they were on Leopold's castle and they prepared the wedding without asking her permission. One morning the door had opened and three women ran to her with wedding dresses. Regina felt lost and she stood frozen as they worked around her.

The wedding was on two days. Every minute closer to it, Regina felt like she was drowning. She needed air. She needed a way to escape. She preferred to die than be Leopold's wife.

One night , she heard the maids to talk about a new sorceress in the village. They said she was powerful and dangerous. Regina was afraid of magic but she decided that if she wanted to defeat her mother she needed to have some magical help. And she was determined to do everything.

That morning Regina went to the stables and took one of the horses. Before she had the chance to leave Cora appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going Regina?" she asked serious.

"For a walk. I need fresh air. I haven't left the castle the last week. " Regina replied coldly.

"You can't escape Regina. I putted a spell around the Kingdom. You won't be able to leave." she said composed.

"I remember mother. Don't worry. I will be back in a few hours." Regina replied and she climbed on the horse and left without giving a second look at her mother.

Regina found the sorceress's cabin easy. The sorceress was popular to the villagers and they helped her found it. Regina arrived in less than an hour. She stepped down and tied the horse in a tree. Without losing time, Regina knocked the door.

A few seconds later , the door opened and a young boy appeared. He let her inside and Regina saw the sorceress. She was sitting having her back on her. Before Regina had a chance to speak the sorceress spoke first.

"It's a honor to have the Queen in my house. "the sorceress said amused.

"I'm not the Queen yet." Regina responded nervous.

"But you will be in two days . How can I help you my dear?" she replied and moved around to look at her.

"I need your help. I don't want to be Queen. I don't want to get married. My mother casted a spell around the Kingdom and I can't escape. I need your help to low the shield." Regina said anxiously. The sorceress was her last hope.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it my dear. Her magic is powerful and stronger than mine." she responded softly.

"Please. Is there anything you can do to help me? I prefer to die but I won't go back. It is a fate worse than death." Regina said tearfully.

"I can do something. But I want something in exchange. Magic comes with a price dear." the sorceress replied seriously.

"What do you want?" Regina asked immediately.

"A need one of your tears. The tears of true love's lost are powerful. " the sorceress replied.

"And what will you do to help me?" Regina asked gentle.

The sorceress moved to the edge of the cabin and took something from her chest.

"You said you would do anything to avoid the wedding. This..." the sorceress began and showed her a needle "is filled with a sleeping curse. If you use it, you will sink into a deep sleep. Nothing will be able to wake you up except the true love's kiss. Do we have a deal?" sorceress added and Regina nodded.

Regina returned to the castle late that evening. Her mother waited for her and when she saw her , she dragged her to the dining room. After a long and unpleasant dinner, Regina asked permission to leave. Giving a last long hug to her father ,Regina went to her chamber and locked her door.

The next morning her father knocked her door but he didn't received an answer. He began to worry and he asked one guard to break the door. As soon the lock broke, her father ran inside and found Regina on her bed. He went beside and he began to shake her. She seemed to sleep but he couldn't wake her up.

Cora with the King were at the dining room and having breakfast. Henry ran inside and informed them about Regina's state. Cora ran to her daughter and examined her. After a few minutes Leopold saw the letter on the table and read it aloud.

Dear father and mother,

I tried to change your minds. It wasn't my dream to be the Queen. All I wanted is to be free. I know this is going to make you sad and angry but I had no choice. It all happened so sudden and I had no idea how to escape. Please forgive me about my decision. I wanted to make you proud but I can't give mother what she wants.

I will always love you,

your daughter Regina.

"What did you do stupid girl?" Cora screamed to Regina with tears.

"It's your fault." Henry yelled to Cora. "You pushed her and she reacted."

"Do you think I wanted it?" Cora hissed to him. "All I wanted for her is to have a nice home and life."

"No. You wanted her to live YOUR dream." he replied irritated.

"ENOUGH!" Leopold stopped them. "This is the new reality now. I will send a messenger to the fairies. They maybe can help." he added and left without looking at Regina.

 _Somewhere deep in the forest:_

"Robin!" little John yelled running back to the camp. "Robin."

"What's going on little John?" he asked worried coming out of his tent.

"The royal wedding is off." he explained. "The whole kingdom speaks about it."

"The King changed his mind?" Robin asked confused.

"No." little John replied breathless. "The future Queen is under a sleeping curse. She took it herself because she didn't wish to become a Queen." he added

"That's new. I would never imagine there is a woman like her." Robin said amused.

"There is a rumor she was in love with someone else. He was a stable boy and they tried to escape." Little John continued.

"And what happened ?" Alan asked curious.

"I don't know exactly but he died before she moved to the castle." little John answered.

"She has guts. I will give it to her." Alex said laughing.

"Okay. Enough with the gossip. We just lost a great opportunity. Let's go back to our jobs." Robin stopped them and the merry man nodded silent.

Robin looked at the blue sky and his only thought was the almost mysterious young Queen.

Two months later, Cora and Henry moved Regina back to their house. Snow asked her father to keep her in the castle but he disagreed. He was mad with the Mills family about everything had happened. He felt humiliate and his proud was hurt.

Blue had visited them after King's request to examined Regina. She said there wasn't anything she could do. Only a true love's kiss could wake her up. Cora blamed herself for Regina's state. She spend many hours holding her hand, whispering apologies. She had regret her actions. She swore if Regina wake up one day, she would respect her decisions and she wouldn't be a barrier. If only...

With Daniel died Cora and Henry lost every hope for her daughter. How would she find true love in her state? They couldn't let everyone to come and kiss her hoping one of them to be her second chance to love.

And the solution came by a green blonde fairy named Tinkerbell. She would use some pixie dust and along with Cora's magic ,it would lead them to her soulmate.

Tinkerbell with Cora began their journey to find him early the next day. After Tinkerbell released some Pixie dust over Regina's body and Cora casted a spell , the green light began to show them the way. Three days they were walking until they found themselves out of a small tavern. Cora and Tinkerbell looked through the window and the light stopped at a man with blond hair. They couldn't see his face but they saw he had a lion tattoo on his left hand.

Cora didn't waste time and entered the tavern. She went and introduce herself to the unknown man and she sat with him explaining him everything. Robin was speechless while he was listening Cora and Tinkerbell and he agreed to go with them and try to help.

Cora was grateful about it. She wanted Regina to be happy and loved. She wasn't happy about Robin. He was a thief and it made Cora upset. But she had promised to stay out of Regina's life. It didn't matter anymore the titles or the money. She only wanted her baby girl back.

As soon they arrived back to the house, Cora took Robin to Regina's chamber. Cora stayed anxiously on the door as Robin made his way to her side. He looked for the first time the sleeping woman and his breath caught in his throat. He never saw a more beautiful woman in his life. Her face was peaceful and she looked like an angel. He was falling for this woman and he had just met her.

Robin stared at her and he sat beside her. He found himself leaning to her. His eyes were drawn to her marvelous face and her red lips. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers on her face as he leaned to connected his lips to hers. He didn't kiss her to wake her up. He kissed her because he wanted to feel her lips against his.

Robin had closed his eyes during the kiss and he missed the blue light around them. When he pulled back, he watched Regina to open her eyes slowly. Regina took a big deep breath and opened her eyes and saw Robin. Robin's eyes were glued to her face as she looked at him puzzled. Before she had the opportunity to speak, her parents were in the bed and pulled her in a tight hug.

Robin moved away from the bed giving them some space. He couldn't take his eyes from Regina and he saw her smiling to him.

Robin and Regina spent their time together. Regina felt relaxed and happy around him. She felt like she wasn't alone anymore and that was still place for love in her heart. Regina left her life and parents and followed Robin on his mission. She was thrilled to travel and help as he did.

It took two years until Regina admitted her feelings and gave a second chance to love. Six months later they were married and fifteen months later they welcomed their first child. A beautiful boy named Henry Daniel Locksley and five years later a second boy named Roland and a baby girl named Destiny.

Until today, everyone speaks and recounts stories about the brave and kind thief and his beautiful family who stole from the riches to give to the poor. Until today they inspired many people giving hope for a better world.


End file.
